User blog:Pandaboy2/Update 1.0
Well, Nexter here with a Update blog...Hey, what's that? O_o Yeah yeah, i've already said one update. Nexter is my alias...Not just my character, my Alias. I use it as a account name for any forums i join, or any games. (Minecraft is an example: My name on there is "NexterHexter" ) Aaaand i decided i'd just let you guys know that. Please call me Nex now- you can still call me Panda, Pandaboy, or PB if you wish, buuut i'd prefer Nex or Nexter, considering that's what i'm used to responding to now. :D Update Log: Forces of Darkness: As you guys likely know, Forces of Darkness is my main project on this wiki, and i change it a lot. :/ Well, i got some ideas for it... I'm gonna re-write it completely. Too much grammar mistakes, bad spelling, plot holes, etc. So far i've only re-writ the Prologue, but i'm gonna work on the rest soon. >.< And the way i'm re-writing it, the prologue doesn't fit in with Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, etc., because it changes the plot some. So, that'll add to the already taking a long time project... i'm gonna redo the battle on Trydon completely... A subplot in the first 6 chapters or so is to find Pandaboy...\ Oh, and i've also done about half of chapter 1, i believe. I'll edit FoD's page soon to have the changes. Characters: I might change some of my characters around...Like i might make Nex NOT become a Cyborg, James might be a bit differerant, and then there's the main thing that i haven't done that REALLY needs work...Personallities. I can't believe how nooby i was when first making my characters and my story. All of my characters are nearly the same. I rather personallities, personally...This is also gonna have a serious effect on FoD... I might add some Cameo appearances in FoD, from my other planned stories that sadly will have nothing to do with Imaginaughts, so i might not post them here. :( (Whole different universe & galaxy. Space wars themed. :D ) General: Yes, my nickname is Nex/Nexter now, so...Can y'all tell me if it's possible to change my account name or not? :/ Yeah...i'm planning lots of stories that i can't stop my mind from thinking about...But i won't work on them untill FoD's done. I guess i'll put down a list of the stories i had in mind...The names at least. The Stories: #The Lone Warrior (Not in my special universe...just some random planet & settlement) #Survivors (in my universe, on a ignored and long lost planet with only a small group of people left...Each has a grudge or vengeance of some kind) #Korhal's Hero #Superhuman (Future Earth) #The Forest of Braynar #Series: Legacy (about 11 books...probably won't get to this.) #Series: HeroCore (3 books. Probably won't get to this either :( ) Then there's two minecraft series' that i probably won't get to either. :/ And yeah, i'm gonna do a "Update" log like this in a blog every now & then, containting general updates, maybe Story updates, possibly Character updates, and maybe even Minecraft updates. :) Signing Out Well, this has been my first Update blog, and now i'm ending it. :) Also, note that i'm also going to change my signature soon. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 17:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts